Kitsune and Vampire
by Arashi no Yami
Summary: He knew that he was different from everyone but he never expected he was a child from a powerful race nor does he know he was supposed to get engaged by the age of sixteen and married at the age of twenty.
1. Chapter 1: Akashiya Moka

**Kitsune and Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So here it is the first chapter of my new Naruto x Rosario + Vampire project. This idea kept bothering me when someone pointed out something regarding Akashiya Ura or Ura to be more precise knowing that her name mean Inner. Anyway because of that one person (which I thank him) I decided to make this a Naruto x Moka story (not Ura). Without any further ado let's get on with the story! **

**Summary: He knew that he was different from everyone but he never expected he was a child from a powerful race nor does he know he was supposed to get engaged by the age of seventeen and married at the edge of twenty. **

**Disclaimer: By now do you think I own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Akashiya Moka?<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun starts to rise as it rays evading the once dark horizon filling the once dark skies with light, as the sun took over the once mighty positioned moon. The Stars starts to disappear as they lost their sight once the skies turned bright blue, like the color of the ocean. One by one we could hear noises coming off from buildings, vehicles or people. The once empty street of a small village named <em>Konoha<em> were filled with people as they greets each other, some even turned into a conversation; as they watches cars and motor cycles passing by them.

The once empty streets were now become a crowdies, children's are everywhere as they plays with their friends. Enjoying their moment, full of joy and laughter's filled the playground, we can see them all cheering, smiling, laughing and cries as their parents watch from afar with a smile on their faces; they are happy to see their child happy.

Everyone was enjoying them-selves, they are happy to meet their friends again. But there is one child who is not happy; he was a boy wearing a white t-shirt with a fire symbol printed on it, black short pants and black sandals. The child has light-tan skinned, blond spiky hair along with two bangs reaching his cheeks; he has three whiskers marks on both cheeks and blue ocean eyes.

Pain, filled his heart as he watches them play, he was so sad that he was trembling as he tries his best not to cry. The blond hair child watches them playing catch, tag and it, then hide and seek and a couple more he didn't know what it was called. He had once asked them if he could play, but no, they turned him down…they don't want a freak to play with them.

Question after questions would always ended up in his mind. As the word 'freak' keeps playing inside his mind like a video tape. But…there was no a pause button as those word sunk into his brain as it kept playing again and again…without stopping.

Who was he really?

Is he a freak?

Was he really a freak?

What did he do to make them calling him such name?

The child kept observing them from afar; he was no different from them. He has two legs, two hands, two eyes, a head, and everything what humans have but they called him a freak. He was perfect like them…yet they don't accept him, they kept pushing him away. He was not a monster damn it nor was he a freak!

The child sigh before shrugging him-self off, there's no point thinking about these nor debating what race he came room. He had asked his mom once regarding this problem and the answer he got was a smile while she pointed her finger at his heart. It infuriated to think that his mother kept something from him.

Once more he sighs as the child shook his head; he doesn't want to think about that. He loves his mom and he doesn't want that thought to change his opinion about her.

"Naruto-kun" He heard someone calling out his name. It sounded beautiful; her voice was calm yet at the same time it fills with warm and above all happiness. The child name, Naruto turned around when he realize who it was as he looks at the woman with a smile as she returned back those smile.

The woman watches her child ran towards her with happiness and tears. And just like that she was being hug by her son as she let him cries on her gown.

The woman has light skin, pretty long red hair (reaching down to her knees), and two pairs of dull grey eyes. The woman was wearing some kind of gown, a combat gown to be more precise as Naruto saw her crouches down to eyed level him, "its' okay Naruto…cry all you want. It's not wrong for a boy to cry you know?" she smile as the cool wind breeze hit their faces as he saw her hair swaying alongside the wind making him blush when he see how beautiful his mother is

"Thank you…kaa-san" Naruto smile as he sobbed him-self on her chest. The boy let go of his grips as his arms travels towards her shoulder; enveloping them in tightness. He doesn't want her to go…not yet, not until he bring her into happiness like she would always do to him; the woman though tries her best not to show him her painful expression as she hug her boy feeling the cold waters damp on her gown..

Naruto was hurt, he doesn't have anyone but her, and she was his only light, the one who kept making him pushes forward; he wanted these villagers…these people to accept him. The red head woman smile as she patted the boy on his head causing him to pouted, his once sad and filled with hatred emotion was now gone. Instead they are filled with happiness as she brought the boy back into their house or mansion, there's something she wanted to tell him.

They both enter the living room as she told the boy to wait for her there for a while when she feels something _disturbing _entering their house.

"Naruto-kun" she called out his name once again causing the said boy to frown as he saw her expressions. It was a smile, yes, but unlike her previous one this smile was filled with hatred and by the look of her face…she was angry.

"K-Kaa-san?" he managed to choke out while trembling in fear realizing that his mother has used her Killer intent to make him feel like this. Naruto was now trembling in fear as he watches his mother walking towards him, holding a blade. Was his mother really going to kill him?

"K-K-Kaa-san!" he shouted hoping that this was a nightmare he would sometime have as he watch her jumped in front of him as she pushed him down towards the couch while her swinging the blade on her other hand as bloods splattering on both them as the child watch in horror when a man fell to the ground with his kaa-san's blade impaled where his heart is.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun" she apologizes when she saw the terrified and horror expression on his face as Naruto saw her walked pass by him and observed the body she just killed right in front of him. Naruto was still trembling as he tries his best not to cry nor wetting him-self. Slowly, but surely he walk towards a nearby couch with a sigh of relieve.

"W-who was that Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as he sends a curious look on the dead man body...

The red head woman smile, "Nothing important."

Naruto frowned; he hated her when she lied to him. But he didn't question her any more than that. He doesn't want to bother her. "I'm going to train kaa-san!" he stated as he ran towards the door and outside the house causing her to frown.

"Oh well…" she mumbles and turned around too looked at the deceased person body, "to think that… they came here to kill me…how dare you threatens me and my child, Issa Shuzen" she growls out in anger as she release all her killer intent towards someone who was standing next to a pillar with a smile on his face while crossing his arm.

"Same as ever huh, Kushina" Issa chuckles as winds starts gathering around them turning into a typhoon.

"Get out!" Kushina shouted as her hair flows into nine separated ways while her grey eyes turned into slitted red. The woman stepped forwards causing the ground beneath her to crumble as the man in front of her chuckles as a bead of sweat rolling down his face.

"You really are a master of illusion, aren't ya?" Issa smirk and by the swept of his hand the illusion dropped as he looked at Kushina sitting down on her couch while drinking a tea with a smirk on her face.

"If you know that then leave me and my child alone, vampire!" she spat his race making him frown, "Why are you here, anyway?" she asked lowering her tone as the silver curly hair man walk towards her and sat down next to her while his hand grabbed a tea cup before pouring down the hot steam water in it.

"This…" Issa showed her a paper that has been signed by her very own husband.

"That doesn't concern me anymore…his dead remember?" Kushina frowned remembering the death of her husband Minato. He was very powerful, Minato was a leader among leader and above all that he was a wonderful and a very romantic husband; though he died protecting Akasha from the hand of Alucard.

"Protecting your wife…" she mumbles as she gritted her teeth remembering that event, Minato death was something worth to remember and yet it was never mentioned in the vampire history book. He was a powerful Kitsune race, just by a swept of his tail it could crumbled a mountain and cause a tsunami. But he died protecting a vampire.

"Yes protecting my wife" Issa frown remembering that tragic event, he was disappointed in him-self to watch his best friend died as they all watches Alucard turned Minato body into ashes. The man folded the paper and put it on the table, "But a promise is a promise Kushina…by the age of seventeen my daughter, Moka will engage with Naruto. Like it or not that will happen" Issa stated with a fierce glare.

"NO!" Kushina growls as she lifted her arm with an open palm making Issa frown and turned his arms into X positioned guarding him-self from a very powerful gust of wind that managed to push him away towards the wall.

The impact was so hard that it made the wall cracks, "Gah!" he groans out in pain as she sends him towards the wall. Though he fail to notice the smirk on Kushina face as the gravity suddenly defies him making him flat on the ground while bloods oozing out of his mouth as he screams in pain feeling his bones slowly being crushed.

"K-Kushina…s-stop…" he choke out trying his best not to lose his conscious.

"Kushina enough!" the red head tilted her head to the side and saw that it was Akasha standing right behind her with her claws on her neck ready to pierce her smooth light skin. Suddenly the energy inside the room that was surrounding (especially) Issa disperses as the silver hair man sigh in relieve while coughing up bloods. The man tries his best to stand up but to no avail he couldn't, not from the help of the wall.

"I told you Issa she's too strong…even from you" Akasha stated pitying her husband state as she watches him walk towards her with a sad smile on his face. "Hug me Akasha!" cried Issa as he lunges him-self at her.

"What a complete useless man" the pink hair woman mumbles with a smile on her face as she patted her husband head making him cry comically thinking that Kushina trusted her more than him-self.

"If you are done with the drama gets out! You vampire races keep annoying me for these last few days" mumbles the red head with a frown as she pointed her finger at the door making it opened by it-self.

"We are not-"

"Very well then Kushina" cut off Akasha as she sends Issa a glare making him shutting up and cowering away from her stern gaze. Kushina watches them left the house, as one thought leaving her mind, "Where ever you are Naruto…just hope you don't meet them…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

He could hear it, those voices…it was someone having a spar with each other. Naruto smirk maybe…just maybe he could join them in their friendly spar. The child followed his hearings as it led him onto a clearance he fails to notice when he usually train near here. He decided to hide in the bushes as he saw two people fighting with each other and by the looks of it, it seems the silver hair girl (who) was probably the same age as him was winning this one tides spar.

"Get up Kokoa!" he heard her voice. It sounded very harsh but that's the usual tone he would always get when he trained under his mother in order to defend him-self when someone attack him.

"I-I…I can't take it anymore Moka-kaa-sama!" Kokoa shouted as she tries her best not to lose her conscious though Moka ignores her. Naruto saw Kokoa slowly getting up but in a matter of second the girl name Moka kicked her on the chest sending Kokoa flying towards a nearby tree. But it didn't stop there as the girl scream in pain as she brought down more than three trees before hitting the fourth one with a slightest crack as she fell with a thud.

"D-damn it…" he heard the beaten girl growls. He was surprise to see that the girl slowly standing up with her legs trembling trying it best to stand.

"That's enough" he heard Moka spoke as he saw her walking towards Kokoa with a bottle of red water (?) on her hand, "here drink this Kokoa…Kaa-san made this and I am sure that it will heal your wounds in a matter of minutes" she smile as Kokoa accepted the bottle before drinking the bloods inside it.

Naruto saw them talking to each other but he couldn't hear them very well. Deciding to get closer he moves inside the bushes to get closer towards both of them. But his track ended when the bottle hit his face causing him to stumble on the ground, "OW!" he groaned in pain as his hand rubbed his sore head while closing his eyes.

Naruto opened his eyes and blue met red as he saw the silver hair girl standing in front of him with her arms crossed, "Who are you?" Moka shouted at him as the girl snatched the bottle away from near him while cautiously watch Naruto.

Naruto laugh sheepishly as his hand rubbed the back of his head, "Sorry about that…I didn't mean to eavesdropped" he chuckles.

"You haven't answered my question" she frowned.

"Ahh…well my name is-"

Though he was interrupted when they heard Kokoa's voice, "Moka-kaa-sama is everything fine? Did you kill the person who eavesdropped on us?" she shouted making the blond shivers uncomfortably thinking that if he makes a wrong move he will be dead.

"Don't worry Kokoa…just stay there and I will take care of this…mess" he heard Moka voice as the blond saw her giving up her hand.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he accepted her soft hand with a blush

"I'm Akashiya Moka" she smile, it's not wrong to be nice with someone for a while. The silver head pointed her hand at Kokoa, "over there is my sister, and her name is Shuzen Kokoa"

Naruto nodded, though he didn't question her regarding their different surname. At this moment he wasn't sure what to talk with Moka and decided to stay quiet, "mmm…I've been wondering how come you are so strong?" he asked remembering that display of power coming from Moka kicked.

"That's easy…it's because I'm…" she frowned remembering that her race was hated among others monster and this boy in front of him smell like one too. Though she cannot place what kind of race he was from, sighing inwardly Moka continues where she left off, "It's because I'm a vampire."

"…"

"Naruto…" Moka called out his name when she didn't receive an answer.

"Yeah?" he tilted his head to look at her when he found the ground interesting.

"What kind of monster are you?"

Naruto could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as those question plays in his mind.

What kind of monster is he?

Was he even a monster to begin with?

Is that why they call him a freak?

Was it because he was a monster? But he doesn't look like it. No…Moka said it her-self that she was a vampire…does that mean he was a monster like her too? Then how come his mother didn't say anything about it!?

Moka saw the reaction on his face, it was first a surprise than a horrific followed by a realization and last but not least it was anger. She was confuse when she saw all those kind of emotions playing on his face, was he too surprise that he was a monster? Was he scared that he was looking at a vampire? Or was he mad that she was a vampire?

"Naruto do you hate the vampire race?" she asked starting with a whisper as her eyes looked away from the blond. "I-I mean we are not friend or anything like that right? I mean I just met you today…in a matter of minutes and here I already told you about my race…and by the look of your face…you hate me don't you?"

"!"

Naruto was struck in surprise when he heard her question; she wanted to be friend with him when everyone would always ran away in fear or calling him a freak? Then he realizes that she has trusted him to the point where she told him about her race…and he hated her? Does he hate someone as cute as her?

"Well to tell you the truth I never know vampire exist" he hummed while crossing his arms surprising her, "But if all vampire are as cute as you…there is no way that I could hate them nor you" Naruto answered with a smile.

"R-really?" she asked blushing when Naruto called her cute. No one call her that except her mother and for some strange reason it sounded different and nice when someone called you that.

"Yes Moka-chan!" he smile making her blush.

"I-I-"she got interrupted by Kokoa when she saw Naruto got kicked on his face making him flew towards a nearby tree.

"Who the hell do you think you are flirting with my sister?" Kokoa huffed as she clear the dust on her combat attire making Moka twitched as she slowly crept towards her.

"Kokoa"

"Y-Yes Moka-kaa-sama?" she gulped in fear.

"Why did you do that to him Kokoa? Learn your place!" Moka shouted in anger as she sailed her fist on Kokoa's face sending her towards a tree near Naruto. Moka sigh before running towards the blond, "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she checked on his body and luckily there was nothing that could danger him…well except the bloods that was trailing down his nose.

"The smell of his blood…" Moka mumbles with a frown as her mind getting hazy when the aroma enters her nostril. The silver hair vampire leaned her body on the surprise Naruto as she pinned the boy on the tree. Moka moves towards his neck as the girl opened up her mouth showing the fangs inside her mouth making the blond shiver when he feels something bit on him.

Moka feels like she was in heaven when she tastes his blood; it was so delicious. She wanted to drink more; she wanted to suck all his bloods. The silver head closed her eyes enjoying the taste of his bloods as she ignores his plea; she was in nine clouds.

"!" Naruto widened in surprise the moment Moka was drinking up his blood to a point where his body lose its color making his head to spin around as Naruto clutches his head while trying his best to push Moka off his body and sucking up his blood to dry, "M-Moka…s-stop…control your-self" the blond shouted as the girl snapped her eyes opened realizing what she was doing.

"S-sorry" Moka blushed as she licked the remaining bloods on her lips with Naruto frowning as she saw him covering his neck right where she has bitten him.

"Was my blood taste that good?" he asked.

"Yes" she replies nonchalantly making the blond chuckles. Naruto looks down to Kokoa before towards the sky when he saw that the sky was getting darker. He didn't realize that he has spent all his day here with them and he was sure that his mom will be worry if he was not back before dark. "Moka…" he whispered gaining her attention as the silver hair vampire lifted Kokoa and put her on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are we friend?"

"Of course we are!" she shouted and lightly punch Naruto on his shoulder.

"Hehe…well it's great that I finally have a friend. So same time here tomorrow?" he asked her as the girl nodded.

"Yes" she smile and walk pass Naruto, "I've got to go…if you are wondering where I live don't worry…since we live closer than you think"

"Umm okay?" he frowned not getting what she meant, "well see you tomorrow Moka!" he shouted and ran ahead of her.

"See ya…Naruto" she smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah so there it is the first chapter of my other Naruto x Rosario + Vampire and this time the pairing will be Naruto x Moka. So what do you guys think? Should I continue this story or leave it like this? And one more thing Naruto is not a shinobi; he doesn't have chakra or anything like that. The shinobi technique I decided to keep is the rasengan, wind jutsu (affinity) and fire jutsu (affinity). Now for the Kitsune races I don't know much about them if you do please provide me some information and gave me list of techniques. Oh one more thing I need a better description about Kushina combat gown. If you have something in mind please PM me and I will think about it. One more thing…can someone give me a good description regarding Yokai Academy uniform? Once certain words coming from me...  
><strong>

**"Will you kindly review?"**


	2. Chapter 2: Power Unleashed

**Kitsune and Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo minna-san! I asked everyone should I continue this story or not and all I got was good feedback including reviews. So I decided to continue it and here it is the second chapter of **_**Kitsune and Vampire**_**. It's great everyone notice the mistake I made and I thank you that (I expected more from everyone). Oh one more thing please favorites and follows more! And reviews! Flames are welcome, y'know? But beware I will use your flames of youth to cook hamburgers! **

**As you can see in this story Naruto is from a Kitsune race (and he doesn't know that…yet). Kushina is alive and Minato is…dead. Without any further ado let's get on with the story!**

**(Any suited age for them?)**

**Moka's age: 10**

**Naruto's age: 10**

**Disclaimer: By now do you think I own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Power Unleashed<strong>

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the horizon as the blue skies being covered by white clouds as it travels from one across another end of the horizon disappearing out of view. Below the high and mighty sun we could see there was appeared to be a large forest that surrounded by beautiful waterfalls and far ahead from the forest was a village surrounded by huge walls; protecting it from any threat that wanted to attack it. At the edge of a cliff was a child sitting down on the ground with a smile on his face as his eyes travels across the village mesmerized the beautiful sight ahead of him-self.<p>

Today he was wearing an orange hooded jacket with black lines on it; on the inside of the jacket was a blue and white t-shirt that has the symbol of a fox printed on the back of it; its nine tails to be more precise. On the lower half he was wearing black long leathery pants that suited the jacket along the inside, and black shoes with the white lines on it. Over his neck head appeared to be a black headphone that was designed the coolest way.

No matter how many times he looked at the village from afar, certainly on this spot; it will always amazes him. The village it-self was a sheer beauty that cannot be comprehended by the others like of villages. The way the inside being structure along with the skyscrapers and the walls that were created by advance technologies that kept monsters from attacking the village it was a beauty that cannot be rival by any villages.

While Naruto didn't know much about this world and its continent he certainly fell in love with this village even if the people despise him and he was sure that this is the most advances village out there well that's what he thought.

Naruto continue to stare until he heard a crunch sound from behind him and once he turned he saw that it was Moka standing on the broken stick with a nervous smile on her face. Unlike yesterday where she wore a combat attire (**Don't really know how to explain it), **today Moka was wearing a white gown, and sandals that covered her feet from get her hurt, her hair wasn't tie as she let loose reaching it to the ground and bangs over her eyes…she looked really beautiful and for some strange reason his heart start beating faster than it normally does.

No one bothers to move as they both could feel the strong wind breeze came upon their faces as their hair sways alongside the wind while Moka place her hand on the gown so Naruto didn't see anything…perverted.

"You look…different" commented Naruto blushing seeing how pretty Moka looks.

"Thanks…" smile Moka, she wasn't sure what to do but she really appreciates his comment. No one has ever said that to her aside from her mom, dad, siblings and now added to the list was Naruto. She didn't know why but for some strange reason being around Naruto make her heart pounding faster and faster and just like that Naruto stretched the neck line of his white t-shirt and smile at her.

"You want my blood right? Go ahead"

Moka frowned she was sure that it's not because of his blood or anything like that, she didn't know why her heart keep pounding like that even after he said that it still won't stop and beat like a normal one.

"A-are you sure?" Moka asked

"Yeah…c'mon it's fine. Beside I don't have that much time left" Naruto shrugged; it doesn't bother him or hurt him when Moka bit his neck. Though he was a bit curious regarding her origin…Moka said she was a vampire while him just a human being, does her drinking his blood like that turning him into a vampire?

The girl nods and walk close to Naruto before her body leaning onto Naruto's and slowly her lips was going towards his neck as the girl opened her mouth showing fangs instead of teeth and just like that she sunk the fang onto his skin resulting bloods leaking out of it before the said girl drank it in pleasure.

Moka closed her eyes feeling the pleasure of hot and sweet bloods entering her digesting system as she leaned more onto Naruto's. Moka continues to sucks more of his blood…his blood…the taste of it was so delicious and she wanted more and more. After drinking his bloods the girl realizes that she has been drinking it for more than ten minutes and when she opened her eyes the girl saw how pale Naruto looked before he stumbled onto the ground with swirls on his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Moka apologizes as she ran to him but accidently tripped because of a rock getting in the way making her fell right onto Naruto making him groans in pain.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and blue met red as they both could feel their face heating up before Naruto told Moka to get off him. "I'm sorry…" she trailed off not really know what to do, she never apologized to anyone before...uhh outside her family of course and for some strange reason she kept making mistakes to her first friend Naruto.

"It's okay!" Naruto laughs sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head and looked around trying to change the subject until he remembers about _Konoha_. "Hey what do you say if we go to my village?" he suggested as the girl nod before being dragged by Naruto, "C'mon I show you some amazing places that will make you love this place!"

Unknown to Naruto and Moka someone was watching from afar as the man wearing a weasel masked seethed in anger when he saw Naruto dragged Moka, "How dare she used _charm_ on Naruto-sama…that vampire…how dare she" the man thought as his eyes spun around until it became bloody red with three tomoes around it, "I must warn Kushina-sama…the vampire must plot something…I am sure of it."

And just like that the masked man disappeared in black flames that managed to burned the ground and the trees surrounding it as the heat caused some more plants to die...it was the black flames that could eradicate almost anything that stood in its way and the heat of it could met a person if they stay close to it but that doesn't affect the user.

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto and Moka<strong>

After running for what it seems like five minutes Moka was amazed to see how fast Naruto agility is, he was so fast that all their surrounds turned into a blur. It made Moka wonders if Naruto is really a human but it doesn't matter as long as Naruto became her friend…she will do anything that will make her happy and that goes the same for Naruto.

"We are here!" exclaimed Naruto laughing as Moka smile and hug his hand before punching him on the face as Naruto flew across the ground and hit the two guards _Kotetsu and Izumo_.

"OW" the three of them groaned all together as Moka walk towards Naruto with a tick mark on her forehead, "M-Moka?" asked a terrified Naruto as he tries to get away from her but the guards for some strange reason grabbed him and locked him into place.

"Y-you you want him right?" Izumo asked nervously

"Yeah don't kill us…we are just some lowly guard that kept guarding this village!" cried Kotetsu making them both sweat dropped from seeing their reaction but Moka pummels them onto the ground before lifting Naruto off his collar as the blond closed his eyes thinking that he was going to receives the same fate as Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Next time runs slowly…idiot" he heard Moka voice as the blond opened his eyes and saw that Moka looking away from him with a red face, probably from anger as the blond gulped before nodding at her.

Though Moka wasn't convince as the ten years old girl glare at him, "F-fine…sorry about that Moka…I didn't mean to scared you" he apologized as Moka nods before letting go of his collar making him fell to the ground head first.

"Ow!" she heard him groaning as the girl smirk amuses seeing Naruto reaction. Minutes later after receiving the warning from Moka, Naruto was back to normal which was strange for a human if someone ask but the girl shrugged it off thinking nothing about it. Naruto has said it…that he was a human not a Yokai race…and she respected that.

"So where are you going to take me today?" she asked nervously when she saw the humans looking at them both with cautious in their eyes and each passing steps they took more and more keep coming as both Naruto and Moka surrounded by horde of villagers.

"Hey look what we have here. The freak have friend!"

"Yeah can't believe he have one!"

"Did this freak hypnosis you girly?" Moka heard someone asking her question and she saw that it was an old man with a perversely smirked on his face.

"No!" Moka shouted in anger though everyone ignored her as more and more kept surrounding them. Moka became more terrified when someone touches her ass, her father was right…humans are scary! And on top of all that she cannot use her power in here or else she will get some trouble. The silver hair vampire looked at Naruto and widened in surprise when she saw him crying, the girl trails her eyes below and widened in surprise when she saw bloods oozing out of his stomach…a blade has been struck on him.

"Oops sorry about that weirdo" they heard someone apologized and Moka start sheeting in anger when she saw the sickly smile on his face while playing around with the blade resulting Naruto screaming in pain.

"Hey let's kill this brat!" someone finally suggested making the villagers grins

"Yes what the hell is he even doing here?"

"Geez and here I wonder why our leader love him"

Naruto closed his eyes as he heard comment after comments coming from this villagers, no matter what they do he will always love the village…it doesn't matter if they hate him. "Let go of Naruto" they all turned around when they saw the weasel masked man wearing armor as they all backed away though someone walked forward with a smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do to us? Kill me? Pfft like that will-" he was interrupted by the weasel masked man as the man eyes widened in surprise and the sound of a '_eh'_ could be heard through the streets and everyone eyes was horrified when they saw the man head severed from his head as bloods splattering everyone, some even managed to get onto their face.

"What a sick dude!"

"W-what is this!?"

"Don't kill us!"

"Help us, Leader-sama!"

"N-no…no stay away from us…"

"P-please don't kill us…we are just joking!" another one shouted as the masked man didn't say anything though he was smirking inside amused seeing their reaction. The man walked towards Naruto with a sad smile on his face though he couldn't see it. Naruto screamed in pain when the man pulled the sword out of his torso as bloods trailing down the blade. Moka rushed to Naruto as the girl covered her hand on his torso preventing the bloods from going out though that didn't do much as Naruto lose a couple of bloods.

The girl turned at the masked man and saw that he was just staring at him and then to her, "H-help him! Please his friend of mine…w-we just became friend…I-I don't want to lose him!" Moka cried as the girl hugged the smiling Naruto.

"D-don't cry…Moka…I'll be fine" Naruto whispered with a sad smile lifting his hand to touch her face as hand trailing around Moka eyes to take out the tears. Moka closed her eyes as she kept hugging him, she didn't want him to die…N-Naruto was special… "Please help him!" she shouted at the man who just stand there without moving while the villagers gulped not knowing what was going on.

Naruto smile sadly as his eyes rolls to gaze at the sky…it was so beautiful…the blue and seems like endless space…he wanted to be like the sky…free…he wanted to be free where no one hate him…he wanted to be…

Moka widened in surprise when she saw Naruto closing his eyes as his hand slowly fell to the ground; Moka started crying as she hugged him and then something amaze happened.

A red energy shot from Naruto's body as a gust of wind swept across the entire village destroying a chunk of buildings. The red energy turned into a pillar as it travels into the darkening sky and when she blink a lightning bold shot from the sky traveling down towards Naruto and just like that something else happened…something surprising as she saw Naruto rose from the ground.

Bubbles covering his body and slowly she saw he has two foxy ears that sways alongside the wind, the whiskers marks on his face has getting bolder and thicker, Moka saw the once called human teeth has turned into canine. The bubbles around his body has become like a shroud protecting him from any attacks, tails sprang to life and when Naruto opened his eyes it was bloody red with black slits.

Naruto clenched his fist as his eyes observe his surrounding, "N-Naruto?" Moka called out but she didn't receive any answer and then Naruto…simply disappeared into red blur.

Moka heard someone screamed in pain causing her to spin around saw a man turned into ashes by blue flames with flicker of orange color. Moka looked at the man who was standing behind her and saw that he was gone as well.

Moka widened in surprise once she focused her eyes to her surroundings. The once called group of humans that has surrounded them has turned into a massacre as men's and women's were killed the most brutal ways.

"W-what's going on here?" Moka thought in surprise as the girl rose from the ground and stare at the red and black blurs around her in utter sheer amazement and when she blinks…they are all on the ground dead…except those who are just passing by as they cowered away into their respective houses.

The girl then turned to look at Naruto and saw that he was standing in front of her with an emotionless face as the boy took a couple step towards her before falling down to the ground succumbing to the darkness.

"N-Naruto!" A worried Moka rushed to him as she saw him dropped onto the ground and the red power disappeared followed by his tails as it recede one by on. Moka looked at the man as she saw him taking off the masked, "W-who are you?" she asked for the first time in fear as the man smile and patted her on the head.

"Nice try vampire…" Moka heard him not knowing what he meant by that she saw him leaning onto her ear and whispered something, "I am Itachi Uchiha…a kitsune"

Moka eyes widened in surprise…a kitsune were here! Then does that mean Naruto was a kitsune too!? The girl looked at Itachi nervously, "W-what are you talking about? Who are you calling a vampire? B-beside aren't you supposed to help him?" Moka asked nervously she doesn't know how this man knows her status from the vampire race but she needed to hide it as far as she could.

"Tch trying to deceive me now, huh?" asked Itachi not from surprise or anything like that as his eyes turned into black slitted before something else sprang into life, it was some kind of black shuriken looking as the girl stare into it before losing her consciousness, "Well…that's that. C'mon Naruto-sama I'm taking you back into home" he stated as the man grabbed Naruto and hang him over his shoulder before disappearing in black flames.

Unknown to Itachi Akasha has watched the whole scene with a sigh trailing behind as the pinkette grabbed the unconsciousness Moka. Sadly, it seems Kushina hated her race and if this kind of thing kept continue this might also leads another Yokai wars in the future and she hope it doesn't happen…not when she could prevent that. Yes she will try her best to make Naruto and Moka marry each other to prevent war to life and it's a good start for them knowing that Moka already knew him…well let's see how this event turned out.

With that thought of the way Akasha alongside Moka disappeared from the village and once they are gone a man wearing red robes with the hat written fire in kanji walked out. The man sigh as he witnessed the battle, oh man he was going to fix this place again and he hope the next time Naruto visited Konoha it won't cause any more trouble.

The man brought clasped his hands and just like that the chunks of destroying building has turned into normal, dang being a wizard is good.

"Sarutobi-sama!" someone shouted it was Hatake Kakashi, Minato's student.

"What is it?" Sarutobi asked not bothers to turn around.

"It seems that we have some problem or was it a good news…" Kakashi trailed off not sure how Kushina will take this as he saw Sarutobi turned around and widened in surprise when he saw what he meant by problem.

"M-Minato is alive!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ahh there it is for chapter two! Surprise…surprise…surprise!? Well I already planned this and yeah Minato is not dead…well he is…uhh no let's just said that he was put into comma or something… (I won't tell you this yet).**

**Anyway yeah Alucard didn't actually kill Minato…Remember that in the first chapter I said Minato is powerful. Now it's time for answering questions (I decided to do it after writing the story from now on!)**

**Shinigami49: lol oops I made that mistake sorry it was supposed to be Moka-Onee-sama.**

**DayCrayFish: Thanks man hopes to see more of your review!**

**Junaids: Nope sorry there will be outer Moka…but not this early.**

** : Sorry to disappoint you but I haven't watch the show. And I planned to make Naruto learned to use katana/sword (whatever everyone call it)**

**Montana15: Minato has nine tails if you don't know. And he didn't actually die…I will tell more about that later.**

**Kaminari Senkou: Ahh…about To Love-ru…ugh sorry you guys need to wait a bit longer since I can't think of anything…yet. But once I got the idea I will write the plots!**

**Darkistorrik: Thanks man and its **_**nice chapter **_**not charter…lol**

**Twelve Tailed Wolf Dragon: It's great everyone notice my mistake since I didn't see it until I read the review section (lol) anyway that's a mistake I made sorry. I will edit the first chapter later.**

**Jose19: Jose…Jose, Jose. I know that too and yeah I've been thinking about it…Naruto will have some help regarding that.**

**Guest: (I got one here yay!) lol sorry. But can you please make an account? Anyway I knew that and I thank you for telling me that. It seems that you are the first one to review about it and I thank you for that. But I want you to create an actual account. Please…**

**Argorok: Thanks mate!**

**Hmm oh Sarutobi is a wizards here and about Kakashi race, any suggestion for him? I've been thinking to make Kakashi a werewolf…what do you think? If you have any suggestion please tells me and in this story two worlds will collide so there will be enemy like Pain and Obito and Kaguya too…One certain mortal words coming from me…**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Truth<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

**Kitsune and Vampire**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yo minna-san! Here I am with the third chapter of **_**Kitsune and Vampire**_**. I know I just updated the story one day ago but for some strange reason I wanted to update it today and it might become regular…lol. Actually never mind about that. As long as I got the idea I will kept writing and update as fast as I can though sometimes school might be in the way and I am sorry if that happen! Please keep reviewing and pressed the favorites along with the following buttons! I appreciate those who have done that!**

**BETA READER NEEDED!**

**(Any suited age for them?)**

**Naruto's age: 10**

**Moka's age: 10**

**Disclaimer: By now do you think I own Naruto and Rosario + Vampire?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Truth<strong>

* * *

><p>He could sense them and hear them but for some strange reason he didn't know what they are talking about...it was completely alien to him. The conscious ten years old Naruto opened his eyes and yet he couldn't see anything as he could feel something covering his eyes…someone blindfolded him? He didn't know.<p>

Naruto tries to break free out of whoever was holding him when he could feel another one holding him…though this one has soft hands unlike the other one. Naruto could feel the blindfold was lifted and there he saw his mother smiling at him while beside him was a man he saw in the village.

Naruto realize something…today…he and Moka was almost lost their life…Naruto actually smile as he realize how lucky he was knowing that Konoha was a busy city yet because of him taking one of Konoha's gate mainly for civilians that is having a vacation or else he will get into more trouble that he already has today.

You see there are four main gates in the village and the guards respectively took their guarding post in order to check who came in and came out.

The first gate was for the wealthy people that used ship or planes to travels through the world (harbor and airport), the second one was for people that travels from cars and motorcycles and the last one is usually for the people that is from the country site and came to Konoha in order to dropped the sources of foods they have collected and for the last one, like he has said that it was for people that like to walk around or to be more precise for those who visited to have a vacation.

Naruto didn't know what's going to happen with him though…but from the way they stare at him there's only one thing that came up to his mind…he didn't like it and whatever made them like that he knew that he was in trouble. "K-Kaa-san a-am I in t-trouble?" Naruto asked nervously hell that is why he just stuttered.

Kushina wanted to laugh amuse seeing her child reaction, but yes Naruto is in trouble…he was in a big trouble. "May I know who this girl is, Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked using the sweetest tone she could muster as the red-head woman lifted her arm and showed Naruto the picture Itachi has took; it was him being slapped by Moka, "Mind telling me why in this picture the girl just slapped you?"

Naruto frown when he saw the picture, "She didn't do anything wrong…she was just afraid since I ran too fast" he explained as his eyes travels across the room to check where he was and Naruto finally realize that he was inside his mother's room instead of him and the room was guarded heavily with soldiers wearing masked…he didn't know who is this people but it actually make him terrified.

Kushina didn't say anything as she showed the boy another picture and this time it was Moka leaning on his body while her mouth went into his neck as he could see bloods dripping down her mouth. Naruto didn't know what to say as he kept staring into the picture as he discovered something…interesting about Moka.

The vampire was smiling while she drank his bloods, "K-Kaa-san w-what's going on here?" the ten years old asked trying to change the subject and all he got was a slapped.

Naruto eyes widened in surprise the moment his mother slapped him, the boy trembled as he could feel the pain while closing his eyes as his hand went onto his red cheek. He could feel waters dripping down his eyes as the blond gripped Kushina's hand. "I-I didn't do anything wrong…s-so why did you slapped me…K-K-Kaa-san!" he cried in pained as the blond tries to run away but Kushina and the man gripped was too strong.

Kushina eyes were covered by the shadow as Naruto trembles in fear when he feels the Killer Intent coming from her even those who are guarding them starts breathing hard. "What's wrong? You said you didn't do anything wrong?! Let me tell you Naruto…you are a kitsune…a kitsune!" she shouted harshly making Naruto realize that he was a monster…that's why they called him that...a freak…he was basically a monster…a creature that relay on its' instinct.

Kushina didn't say anything when she saw his face as the red head woman continue speaking, "your dad…the very dad that has passed away is killed because of Akasha…a vampire! That man protected her with his life…h-he never think about what will I feel no…all he wanted to do is a protecting her…I don't even know if he love me or not and you tell me you didn't do anything wrong!" Kushina spat shocking Naruto more and more.

"V-vampire did that t-to dad?" Naruto asked trembling as he looked at Kushina who just nodded as a smirked slowly crept to her face when she saw the turmoil on his face.

"Yes my boy and I don't want you to hang around with Moka anymore...not after today!" Kushina growls in anger as grey eyes turned into red slits.

Naruto stare at her without any kind of emotion as the words 'don't hang around with Moka anymore' kept playing again and again as a memory of his first day meeting Moka started playing in his mind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Flashback: Naruto and Moka First Meeting<strong>

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he greeted with a smile

"I'm Akashiya Moka" she smiles, as the girl accepted his hand. The silver head pointed her hand at Kokoa, "over there is my sister, and her name is Shuzen Kokoa"

Naruto nodded, though he didn't question her regarding their different surname. At this moment he wasn't sure what to talk with Moka and decided to stay quiet, "mmm…I've been wondering how come you are so strong?" he asked remembering that display of power coming from Moka kicked.

"That's easy…it's because I'm…" she frowned remembering that her race was hated among others monster and this boy in front of him smell like one too. Though she cannot place what kind of race he was from, sighing inwardly Moka continues where she left off, "It's because I'm a vampire."

"…"

"Naruto…" Moka called out his name when she didn't receive an answer.

"Yeah?" he tilted his head to look at her when he found the ground interesting.

"What kind of monster are you?"

Naruto could feel his heart pounding faster and faster as those question plays in his mind.

What kind of monster is he?

Was he even a monster to begin with?

Is that why they call him a freak?

Was it because he was a monster? But he doesn't look like it. No…Moka said it her-self that she was a vampire…does that mean he was a monster like her too? Then how come his mother didn't say anything about it!?

Moka saw the reaction on his face, it was first a surprise than a horrific followed by a realization and last but not least it was anger. She was confuse when she saw all those kind of emotions playing on his face, was he too surprise that he was a monster? Was he scared that he was looking at a vampire? Or was he mad that she was a vampire?

"Naruto do you hate the vampire race?" she asked starting with a whisper as her eyes looked away from the blond. "I-I mean we are not friend or anything like that right? I mean I just met you today…in a matter of minutes and here I already told you about my race…and by the look of your face…you hate me don't you?"

"!"

Naruto was struck in surprise when he heard her question; she wanted to be friend with him when everyone would always ran away in fear or calling him a freak? Then he realizes that she has trusted him to the point where she told him about her race…and he hated her? Does he hate someone as cute as her?

"Well to tell you the truth I never know vampire exist" he hummed while crossing his arms surprising her, "But if all vampire are as cute as you…there is no way that I could hate them nor you" Naruto answered with a smile.

"R-really?" she asked blushing when Naruto called her cute. No one call her that except her mother and for some strange reason it sounded different and nice when someone called you that.

"Yes Moka-chan!" he smile making her blush.

"I-I-"whatever she was going to say he was being kicked by an orange hair girl.

"Who the hell do you think you are flirting with my sister?" Kokoa huffed as she clear the dust on her combat attire making Moka twitched as she slowly crept towards her.

"Kokoa"

"Y-Yes Moka-nee-sama?" she gulped in fear.

"Why did you do that to him Kokoa? Learn your place!" Moka shouted in anger as she sailed her fist on Kokoa's face sending her towards a tree near Naruto. Moka sigh before running towards the blond, "Hey are you okay?" she asked as she checked on his body and luckily there was nothing that could danger him…well except the bloods that was trailing down his nose.

"The smell of his blood…" Moka mumbles with a frown as her mind getting hazy when the aroma enters her nostril. The silver hair vampire leaned her body on the surprise Naruto as she pinned the boy on the tree. Moka moves towards his neck as the girl opened up her mouth showing the fangs inside her mouth making the blond shiver when he feels something bit on him.

Moka feels like she was in heaven when she tastes his blood; it was so delicious. She wanted to drink more; she wanted to suck all his bloods. The silver head closed her eyes enjoying the taste of his bloods as she ignores his plea; she was in nine clouds.

"!" Naruto widened in surprise the moment Moka was drinking up his blood to a point where his body lose its color making his head to spin around as Naruto clutches his head while trying his best to push Moka off his body and sucking up his blood to dry, "M-Moka…s-stop…control your-self" the blond shouted as the girl snapped her eyes opened realizing what she was doing.

"S-sorry" Moka blushed as she licked the remaining bloods on her lips with Naruto frowning as she saw him covering his neck right where she has bitten him.

"Was my blood taste that good?" he asked.

"Yes" she replies nonchalantly making the blond chuckles. Naruto looks down to Kokoa before towards the sky when he saw that the sky was getting darker. He didn't realize that he has spent all his day here with them and he was sure that his mom will be worry if he was not back before dark. "Moka…" he whispered gaining her attention as the silver hair vampire lifted Kokoa and put her on her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Are we friend?"

"Of course we are!" she shouted and lightly punch Naruto on his shoulder.

"Hehe…well it's great that I finally have a friend. So same time here tomorrow?" he asked her as the girl nodded.

"Yes" she smile and walk pass Naruto, "I've got to go…if you are wondering where I live don't worry…since we live closer than you think"

"Umm okay?" he frowned not getting what she meant, "well see you tomorrow Moka!" he shouted and ran ahead of her.

"See ya…Naruto" he heard her voice before he completely disappeared out of view.

**Flashback End**

* * *

><p>"She was my first friend…" they all heard his low and monotone voice as red energy surrounded him and slowly burning Kushina's and Itachi's flesh as an image of a nine tail fox appeared above Naruto making everyone minus Kushina to trembles in fear; they never seen the nine tail fox in their entire life aside from Kushina.<p>

Kushina was amazed seeing Naruto power for the first time of her life as she starts comparing Naruto with Minato and the thought of Naruto completely annihilate Minato is actually there and if she can use his power…she could make him defeat the vampire! Yes the Kitsune will defeat those scum!

Though her thought was interrupted by Naruto as the wind around them started to pick up making their hairs swaying harshly and with a roar everyone aside from Kushina and Itachi were thrown across the room as they hit the wall resulting some cracks as they all went unconscious.

"**And you wanted me to stay away from her!**" she heard him growls as she could feel winds trying to knock her feet of the ground. Slowly but certainly she could feel her feet being lifted off the ground. The red head woman used one of her tail to support her as she was back standing on the ground with an amusing smile on her face.

Though that didn't last long as the red head yelped in pain when Naruto gripped her hand tightly before she could hear the sound of cracking coming from her bone as she was being thrown across the room alongside Itachi who just ended up hitting the wall as it slowly cracks from the powerful impact. Itachi gasped when Naruto hold his neck as he stare into two pairs of black slitted eyes and two tails swaying back and forth making him wonder what makes Naruto this powerful

Before Naruto could do anything…troublesome, Kushina placed a seal on his body as the power receded turning him back to normal. Naruto widened in surprise as his body went limp and hit the ground. He tries to run away from them when Kushina place her hand on top of his head, "I'm sorry Naruto…but this is the best…I am sorry" Naruto heard her voice as tears leaving out of his eyes for the last time before he succumbed to the darkness and went unconscious.

Kushina mumbling something as seal marks enveloping Naruto body making him scream in pain though that didn't wake him from his '_sleep' _as she smirk when she saw the nine tail fox symbol on his upper arms…it was a seal to prevent Naruto using his power…and she will not release it until she has successfully control him.

Kushina continue to smirks as she carries Naruto to his room and places his on his bed before the she walked out and walk towards her own room getting ready to meet tomorrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Day<strong>

It was morning as the sun took over the moon as the once black skies has turned into blue though the news has predicted that today will raining as black clouds slowly gathered across the horizon.

Somewhere around the forest were located a mansion that has been fixed due to last night event involving Naruto's power. Naruto was looking outside the window with shadows covering his hair as he clenched his fist and slammed his fist on to the wall making it cracks.

Naruto sigh as he change his attires into what he usually wore, white t-shirt with the fire symbol printed on it, black long leathery pants and pants and sport shoes. The blond undoing his hair this time he has bangs falling down above his eyes and two long bangs that reached down onto his checks as it make him long more handsome then before…it actually fitted his spiky blond hairs.

Naruto huffs before opening the door as he ran down the stairs with a fake smile, he could see them staring at him but they didn't say anything thinking that his mother's seal has work under him. Naruto ran to the kitchen and saw his mother reading the paper news while drinking a cup of tea.

Naruto gulped before greeting Kushina, "Good morning Kaa-san!" he shouted cheerfully as he grabbed the plate with breads on it. The blond ate the breads before drinking the milks as the red head woman smile before kissing Naruto on the forehead.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" she smile as the blond return her smile, "Going somewhere today?" she asked as her smile dropped before turning into a frown making Naruto wonders what's wrong.

"Y-Yes Kaa-san! I am going to the park!" Naruto shouted as Kushina sigh in relieve thinking if Naruto has release the seal she has place on him. The blond could feel a sweat dripping down his face as he waited for her to say something and when she did he ran outside while laughing making Kushina chuckles as she completely missed the smirk on his face.

"Poor kid…Cannot believe Kushina-sama became like that" she heard one of her body guards whispered though Kushina didn't mind…she like her new self and it doesn't matter what people think about her.

"Yeah she was a really nice woman before…always cheerful and being friendly with everyone especially Akasha-sama and Issa-sama" she heard another one commented as the woman drank the tea before huffing and walked out of the mansion.

"Stupid guards and their stupid comments…" she mumbles as she walked towards the garden and she could feel wind breeze hitting her face making the woman to close her eyes feeling the cold sensation coming from it.

"And they are right…you have succumbed to the darkness Kushina…" Kushina heard a familiar voice as the wind around her started too picked up as the leaves starts falling down before an image of Minato appeared.

The leaves was taking a shape of Minato making him floating in front of her as he shook his head making Kushina widened in surprise. The woman ran towards the leaves before it flew away as she could hear his voice again, "I am disappoint in you…my dear wife"

Just like that…the orange leaves travels alongside the wind as it disappeared out of her view. Kushina clenched her hand into a fist as tears falling down from her eyes with one thought in her mind, _"M-Minato…y-you are alive?"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>With Naruto<strong>

He was here again…at the edge of a cliff as his head hung down to looked at the beautiful village right in front of him. The village was very beautiful and amazing if he must say again and again. He continues to stare at it until he heard someone hug him from behind. The blond could feel the damped on his shirt as he turned to look at the silver hair vampire.

Moka was crying and he doesn't like the girl he likes to cry…he wanted her to smile like yesterday. "N-Naruto-kun…I'm so happy!" Moka shouted as the girl hugged him with tears on her face.

"M-Moka…" Naruto widened in surprise as he hug her tightly not wanting to let her go, "I-I…I am sorry about what happen yesterday…"

"T-that's okay!" Moka blushed as they both rested on the grassy field while watching the blue skies as white clouds passed by. Both of them locked their hands as their free hand pointed at the white clouds, "They are so pretty!" he heard Moka voice as the blond silently nod.

Moka notice something wrong with the blond and decided to ask him, "Is there something wrong, Naruto-kun?" asked Moka tightening her grip on his hand making him yelped in surprise though that didn't stop him as she heard his voice.

"Yeah…I'm sorry Moka"

Moka was confused when she heard him saying that…he was sorry? But why is he apologizing? "If it's about yesterday…it's fine Naruto…really" Moka smile as she saw him smiling back though that didn't assure her as she saw his distance eyes. The silver head could feel the gripped around her hand has gone tighter as her eyes turned into a daze and look at Naruto who was trembling.

"I-it's not that…" Moka heard him speaking…it was low…yet she could hear it clearly. What is Naruto going to do? She didn't know and hope she could find out.

"N-Naruto?"

"Moka…I am going to leave my home…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There it is the third chapter of **_**Kitsune and Vampire**_**! I hope that satisfies everyone! Oh and I forgot to say that Kushina is kinda dark here…she hated the vampire and wanted to make Naruto hate the vampire as well but that didn't happen as you can see in this chapter and what did Kushina do to Naruto? Well she place a seal on Naruto head altering his memory though that didn't actually happen as you can see that he broke her seal quiet easily. But she done something else and you can guess it from here if you want...!  
><strong>

**Answering Questions Time!**

**Dbzsotrum9: Yes Minato is alive so does Alucard he was being sealed just like what happened in the anime/manga. And no it's not Minato who seal Alucard it was Akasha and we know that happened in the manga/anime and I never mentioned that Minato seal Alucard or anything involving with sealing regarding those four. I just said that Minato sacrificed him-self to protect Akasha from whatever technique he was going to use.**

**He was presumed dead and everyone thought that too until Naruto's awakened his power, Minato was not in a coma or anything like that…he was just went into a hiding and didn't tell anyone even Kushina. He was doing something…which I'm not going to tell you yet.**

**I'm not sure about Omote or outer Moka existed here…but I think she will since she got the shinso bloods in her and Akasha will used the rosary preventing awakening Alucard.**

**Undeadgamerfromhell: Thanks mate and I hope to hear more coming from you!**

**Kaminari Senkou: Sarutobi is respected by everyone because what he did in the past. Which I'm going to tell everyone in the later chapters!**

**Bsclaymore: Hmm yeah you are right but I still need more answers from everyone and I think I will make a poll regarding this.**

**Well there's that and I hope this chapter satisfies everyone. One certain mortal words coming from me…**

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW<strong>

**Chapter 4: The entrance of Jiraiya!**

**Any idea for Jiraiya?**


	4. Chapter 4: Author Notes

**This is an Author Note coming from me… **

**(Storm Hailzer)**

* * *

><p>Some of you must notice that I rarely update my stories and I have a reason or was it reasons for doing that? Anyway, One of the reasons is school and some family stuff that I needed to do for my mom and dad which delaying updating a couple of my stories and let's not forget about writer blocks. I tend to get the idea for most days and I cannot stop writing once I have the ideas but reality sometimes would get in the way and I must stop writing for a couple of hours before continuing that is why some of my stories doesn't make sense or becoming too fast because the previous idea I have is gone.<p>

Anyway this is an author notes I must put on each of my works **(I don't own Naruto, Rosario + Vampire, Fairy Tail and Akame ga Kill)** because I'm going to stop writing for two weeks most and if things getting better I will update my stories…but I must said that I did not like where A Legend Among Yokais leads. I messed up the story since the beginning and the summaries will always be misleading **(if you read my works you knew what I mean)**…which is kinda sad. I'm going to post a poll whether I should make a second version regarding A Legend Among Yokais, A Second Chance, A Shinobi in Yokai Academy, and Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep. Oh and about Kitsune and Vampire…I must said that I'm probably going to make another one seeing that I don't really like where it is leading.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for your attention fellow readers! Ohh and if someone interest to become my beta-reader please contact me through PM or you could just review...<br>**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5: Clearing Things (Author Note)

**Storm Hailzer**

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there everyone! I am sorry for the sudden outburst coming from me to make second versions for my works and I am happy to inform you that the poll has ended with A Second Chance taking the leads followed by <strong>_**A Legend among Yokais, A Shinobi in Yokai Academy, Kitsune and Vampire and last Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep.**_

**Now after this Author Note maybe on Monday's night you will see a second version for **_**A Shinobi in Yokai Academy,**_** why is that you may asked? Even though A Second Chance taking the lead I'm still not sure what to write or to put in for the other stories but do not worry because all the top four stories will have second versions except for Naruto: A Promise I Couldn't Keep. **

**I maybe will make another Naruto x Fairy Tail story but I'm still not sure what to write…ohh and let's not forget about To Love-ru, dang why do I keep mentioning that when I haven't even have the slightest idea for it… (Sigh). Anyway sorry for Tsunashi777 I will turn almost all your ideas into a story when I have another holiday which I believe will come on the sixteenth of February!**

**Once again thank you for everyone who has supported me…now I'm going to jump to my laptop and begin typing the second versions! I hope it's better than the previous version…ohh and I read Rosario + Vampire manga (before I watched the anime) and I must admit it is a bit different…it's much more details than the anime and I was wondering is there going to be a third season for Rosario + Vampire? I mean the second season wasn't that bad and I still don't like Tsukune and Inner Moka as a pairing I mean c'mon I think Kurumu and Mizore should have that chance while Moka could be with someone else…umm…lol can't think of anyone but seriously Kurumu believe Tsukune was her destined one and yet he doesn't love her but Moka and what about Mizore?**

**(Poor Girls)**

**Thanks for reading the note and once again I am sorry. Anyway I think everyone should read Kaminari Senkou latest work(s). He made two Naruto x Rosario + Vampire crossover and I believe everyone should give it a try. Once again thank you and sorry!**


End file.
